When the Past Becomes The Present
by thirdwatch03
Summary: a little flufflike piece involving the kids of our favorite characters: very AU. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Profile Page

Name: Mackenzie Rose Boscorelli Age: 23 DOB: August 17, 1982 POB: Queens, New York Hair: Brown eyes: blue weight: 115 lbs Height: 5 ft 7 in Residence: Las Vegas, Nevada Occupation: Casino/hotel floor runner Marital Status: single Family: Maurice-father Nicole-mother (deceased) Faith-stepmother Anthony-stepfather Emily-halfsister (16) Charlie-halfbrother (10)

Nicknames: Mac, Kenzie, Kenzer, Kenz, Mini Boz

Other Info:mother died of a cocaine overdose when Mackenzie was 16. she went to live with father, stepmother, and halfsister that year.

mother married stepfather when she was 9. He became abusive (physically, mentally, and sexually) that same year, but it was never reported. 


	2. The Beginning

Title: When The Past Becomes The Present Summary: a little off-beat fluff piece involving the kids of our favorite characters A/N: This is a very offbeat story, not like many others. It may not make sense because I wrote it pretty early in the morning. The story is a mix of like 4 other television shows, so stick with me )  
Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie Boscorelli. Everybody else belongs to the producers and writers of their respective shows -  
I take a look at the faded reflection in the mirror. It's just a mere image of my former self. Everyone would say that I was a gorgeous girl with eyes as blue as the brightest skies, and had a wonderful life ahead of me. Wonderful, yeah, sure. whatever you say. I hate the person staring back at me. The eyes are grey as coal, and full of anger and sadness. They once held a key to all of my deepest, darkest secrets, now they just hold back the tears that threaten to spill over the edge. My wonderful life lead me away from the one person I had truly ever loved, to Las Vegas, straight into the arms of a man whom I can't stand the sight of anymore. At one point, I tried to convince myself, that I truly loved Don, that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, but who am I kidding? We all know that isn't true. Joey Doherty is the best thing that ever happened to me. He was my reason for living, he's the one who helped me after mom died, and no matter how many times dad has told me to stay away from him, no matter how many tears I cry for him, I know at the very bottom of my heart that I still love Joey with every inch of my soul and being. I walk out of the bathroom, into the living area, and pour myself a drink of hard liquor. That's yet another of my bad habits: drinking. I picked it up when I was 18, the year I left New York. Dad had made it clear once and for all that I was to never see Joseph Doherty ever again. Me being the picture perfect daughter that I am, I gave in to dad's order, and dumped Joey. I finally gave up and left New York, everything I saw there reminded me of him. I take a swig of my drink, and deciding that it's not hard enough, pour another for myself, including more alcohol, and drink it. I feel an arm wrap around my waist, and a husky voice whisper in my ear.  
"Hey babe"  
I shrug away from Don's embrace, walking across the room to put as much space between Donny and I as possible without leaving the apartment.  
"Jeez, something's up Princess Mackenzie's ass today"  
"Yeah, I suppose this has nothing to do with it"  
I say, motioning to the large bruise forming across the right side of my face. Don came home drunk, not a big surprise, and I guess I said something to upset him, because the next thing I remember is being flung against a wall. My small, 115 lb frame is nothing compared to his large, muscular, 220 lb frame. "What's the matter, Mackenzie? still not Joe"  
He knows Joey is a very touchy subject with me.  
"Drop it, Donovan"  
I say, gritting my teeth.  
"Why? Is Joseph Doherty a touchy subject with you"  
"Yes, it is, and you damn well know it"  
He grabs my upper arm and spins me around to face him. I can smell the booze radiating off of his skin, and it's enough to make me sick. "If you love him so much, why aren't you with him right now? huh? why"  
"Because, I can't be"  
"Go pack your damn bags and get the hell out of here. Go back to your precious fuckin' New York City. I don't want you here anymore"  
I practically run into the bedroom, packing up all of my clothes and things. One of the bodyguards comes in, helping me carry my things down to the car, and we drive to the airport. It doesn't hit me until I'm on the plane what I just did and what I'm about to do. What if everybody I ever knew in New York has forgotten about me? What if they've all moved on with their lives and don't want me around? What if's are bouncing around in my head, faster than the speed of light. I can't get them to slow down long enough for me to understand any of it. I don't know how long it is, but it seems like hours until we land in New York. It's good to be home. 


End file.
